Traditional response vehicles include various features and systems for assisting an operator of the response vehicle in response to an instance. For instance, if an engine component is not functioning as it should, a “check engine” light may notify the operator. Such systems are limited in that they lack specificity in terms of the information that they provide. Upon seeing such a “check engine” light, the operator is unaware of the particular aspect of the engine that is defective. Additionally, since such warning systems are completely onboard the vehicle, the operator is only notified of the vehicle's deficiency once inside of the vehicle and attempting to operate it in urgent circumstances. Thus, it would be beneficial to enable emergency response personnel to view more information pertaining to the operational status of the response vehicle well in advance of attempting to utilize the vehicle.
What is more, traditional systems are further limited in that they typically only notify personal of the operational status of components of the vehicle itself. Due to the dangerous circumstances that response vehicles are frequently in, the emergency response equipment within a response vehicle (e.g., hoses, axes, compressed air tanks, and the like) is a crucial component of the vehicles' readiness. Accordingly, it would be further beneficial provide a system that informs personnel of an emergency response vehicle's readiness not only in terms of various subsystems of the vehicle, but also of the equipment on the vehicle.